Hidden Secrets
by PhanDoll
Summary: Maddie and Jack find that Danny doesn't come home one night so they try to figure out what's wrong.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

…

"Jack I'm really worried about Danny." Maddie said with her lip trembling.

"He's still not home, and it's midnight!" She sobbed.

"Nonsense I'm sure he's fine!" Jack boomed.

"Jack every single night he comes home with cuts, bruises, and scrapes, he is failing school, he's always disappearing, and the teachers say he's always skipping class!" Maddie screeched.

"HOW IS THAT FINE!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Maddie I know your right I just don't want to believe it." Jack said sadly looking down.

"Aw I'm so sorry sweetie I guess I'm just worried is all, we used to be so close." Maddie apologized looking at the floor.

Jack hugged her and kept on reassuring her even though he knew they couldn't do anything for Danny without invading his privacy, or driving him further away than he already is.

"Jack do you think we should take the issue into drastic measures?" Maddie asked her oversized husband.

"I don't really know what to do right now honey but I think we should take a look at his stuff and maybe at least get a clue." Jack said surprising her.

"I think You're Right." Maddie said.

"C'mon let's go then!" Jack shouted grabbing her arm, and pulling her up the stairs.

…

As soon as the two parents opened the door to Danny's room they walked in very slowly, as if cautious something would jump out and attack them.

Then they heard a faint sound of a door opening downstairs.

"Oh no get in the closet Jack!" Maddie whispered loudly.

"Danny's home!" She continued as the two oldest Fenton's pilled into the closet.

Apparently getting in the small closet together was a very bad thing because with Jack in there, plus Maddie it was as cramped as the Fenton thermos.

"Jack YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!" Maddie whispered like a yell.

"Sorry Madds." Jack whispered back as he moved his body a little bit.

"Thank you sweetie now shush Danny's coming in we can sneak out when he's asleep." Maddie told him.

"Stupid Skulker." They could hear Danny mumble.

"When's he ever going to learn that he will never get my pelt to rest at the foot of his bed?"

Maddie and Jack gasped at that, luckily Danny didn't hear them they were going to figure out what was wrong with their son, no matter how long it took to wait there in the cramped closet. They decided.

"UGH, where's the dang first aid kit!" Danny exclaimed.

"He just had to go and give me like three broken ribs, and a large gash on my stomach." He continued.

"Well at least Mom, and Dad weren't here when I got home they would get too suspicious."

Maddie and Jack nearly cried at what they were hearing.

"Ugh might as well get some sleep, since I'm going to be awake again in like five minutes to go stop yet another stupid ghost." Danny grumbled.

This time the two parents actually fell back.

"What was Danny doing!" Their minds screamed.

Soon after five stretching minutes passed by for the Fenton's, the room suddenly got chillier as there was a bright flash of light and a groaning Danny.

They stayed there afraid that Danny didn't really leave but after just about an hour there was another bright flash of light, and they assumed Danny was back.

"Oh Gosh It hurts!" Danny screamed.

"Why do these ghosts like to mess with me!" Danny continued with his rant.

"Well at least Sam fixed the dang wounds that they reopened."

"Yeah but she still didn't do it without making me more depressed."

"Hey Danny maybe you should just tell your parents your secret." Danny scuffled in a girly Sam impression.

"Yeah right, like I can just shout to the world hey everybody I'm a ghost hunter, and that's not the freakiest part, when people say I'm a freak they're actually right I'M HALF-GHOST!"

"Ha-ha very funny next thing I know I'm being experimented on by my parents, AND the Guys in White, labeled as the freak to the world well known, hunted all around the world, the people I care about get hurt, and way worse things I don't even want to think about."

"That'd work out FINE." Danny muttered sarcastically.

To say that the Fenton parents were shocked would be an understatement.

"WHAT!" Jack shouted.

"Who's there!" Danny spoke out.

More silence.

"I know someone's there." Danny growled.

Danny turned on his light and went over to open the closet when suddenly it opened up for him.

"Mom, Dad?" Danny gasped while his parents attacked him in a bear hug crying their eyes out.

"What's going on?" Danny mumbled wincing from their touch on his sore body.

"Danny you should know that we'd never hunt you or let anything hurt you." Maddie said looking him in the eyes, which were looking around nervously.

"Yeah we'll always love you ghost, boy, or something in-between." Jack boomed causing Danny to calm down a little bit.

"You can even be my sidekick!" Jack exclaimed.

"Really?" Danny asked with tear filled eyes.

"Really." Both parents said.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Danny said hugging his parents but then pulling back wincing because of his injuries.

"You need to let me look at those injuries young man." Maddie said sternly.

"What… no I already got it handled." Danny said as Maddie pulled his shirt off of him gasping at what she saw.

Danny had a scar covered chest; he was well fit with a ton of muscles, and had bandaged wounds.

"Danny how?" Maddie gasped.

"Like you've already figured out the dang ghosts did this but it'll heal in a few hours." Danny said.

"Danny, do you see how much wounds you have!" Maddie yelled at him while Jack gaped.

"Mom, I'm half ghost I have healing powers."

The two parents stared at him apparently interested.

"Danny if you're half ghost wouldn't you have a ghost half?" Asked Jack surprisingly to the other two occupants in the room.

"I was hoping you wouldn't get there." Danny gulped.

"NO, don't tell me your one of the ghosts we've hunted." Maddie spoke choking on her words.

"Actually…" Danny started which made the two parents hug him even harder.

"Which ghost are you?" Maddie asked horrified.

"You promise not to get mad, or break down on me?" Danny squeaked.

"Promise." Both added.

"First let me explain myself." Danny stated while the two nodded.

"I'm not an evil ghost, not all ghosts are evil, the only thing I've been trying to do is protect the town by fighting the ghosts, when you thought I kidnapped the mayor, I didn't he was being overshadowed by a ghost named Walker who's out for my guts, he framed me by holding me in a headlock making it look like I was the one holding him hostage, the time you thought I stole was when that freaky psychopathic clown named Freak show came to town with a staff that can control ghosts he used it on me, and a few other ghosts making us steal for him, but luckily Sam helped me break the spell, and the other things like property damage is not my fault, I can't help being knocked into walls that much." Danny spoke surprisingly fast.

"Here goes." Danny said letting the familiar rings pass around his body changing him into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

The parents just stood there dumbfounded then heaved themselves at Danny crushing him into a hug muttering things over and over like 'I'm sorry.'

For the first time that night Danny smiled.

…

**RxR Yeah I know it's really bad I did this really late last night.**


End file.
